


Guardians of the Galaxy Drabbles

by Dragonfire13



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Evil Guardians of the Galaxy, M/M, Peter lies, Rules, Terrans, but not all of them, he actually does, his a little shit, peter doesn't listen to the rules, yondu really should have read up on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of small/long 1-shots grabbed from the livejournal meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules for raising a terran child on a pirate ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu wrote up a rule on a wall the day Peter was taken: no killing the juvenile.(no one knew what Terrans called children.) It was updated often, both before and after they decided to keep him.
> 
> Years later, the guardian find the wall, with hundreds of rules on.
> 
> Don't neccasarily need a fic of this, just a suggestion of a few of the rules will do.
> 
> Rule 78: Pete's afraid of the stuff that won't hurt him and not afraid of the stuff that will. Stop letting him handle explosives and telling him that there's monsters under his bunk!  
> 79: NO TAKING THE MUSIC.  
> 79.a: HE WILL BITE
> 
> http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1228455#t1228455

"Annnnnd this is basically the end of the tour. My favorite part." Peter said with a large grin as he came to a stop besides a wall filled with numbers, and writing. Some crossed out, some circled multiple times, other written in bright colors to catch their eyes. "What the hell is this Quill?" Rocket asked from where he sat on a newly grown Groot's shoulder.

"This, my dear friend Rocket is the list of rules Yondu and everyone else made while raising me. I'm touched that they haven't taken it down." Peter said and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "You guys can read 'em if you want. I've got to talk to Yondu about some stuff."

"Call us if you need us." Gamora said as she alongside the others started to read the rules starting at number one.

_1\. You CAN NOT eat the juvenile_

_1a. I don't care if you've never tried Terran._

_2. ~~Do not get attached to the juvenile! We are NOT keeping him.~~  _

_3. ~~Do NOT let the juvenile out of its room while we have it on board.~~_

_4\. Do NOT tease the juvenile, he may be small but he WILL fight back._

_5\. The juvenile will occasionally walk around the ship in a semi-conscious state long after he was believed to have fallen asleep. It is best not to attempt waking him as he will punch/kick/bite/flail when startled. You've been warned._  
  
_6\. The juvenile is not, under any circumstances, to be left alone in the engine room. How he managed to reconfigure the operational settings of the ship's engine is still under investigation_  
  
_7\. The juvenile will occasionally quote Terran media in the context of conversation. If he refers to himself as a "Jedi", "Thunder Cat", "Goonie", etc, do not attempt to correct him. It is a losing argument._  
  
_8\. Yes, juvenile Terran's teeth fall out as they grow. No, this does not mean he is shedding and about to evolve. If missing teeth are found, return to Captain's desk._

_9\. We are keeping the juvenile._

_10\. Do NOT listen to the juvenile when his says his dying. His just growing and needs to stop being so dramatic._

_11\. He CAN NOT have a pet!_

_11a. I don't care that he gave you the cutest eyes, you've ever seen and looked like he was going to cry._

_12\. STOP SNEAKING THE JUVENILE PETS!_

_13\. The juvenile is NOT allowed to leave the ship._

_14\. No giving caffeine to the juvenile_

_14a. If you do, you get to stay up with him._

_15\. No giving ethanol to the juvenile_

_15a. If you do, you get to clean up after him._

_16\. The juvenile is not allowed to stay up past 10, no matter what he says._

_17\. The juvenile is NOT an adult, no matter what he says._

_18\. Do NOT let the juvenile tell the new recruits that his an adult._

_19\. The juvenile is NOT allowed to pretend he is the first mate to make the new recruits do what he wants, when I'm not on board._

_20\. The juvenile is NOT allowed to try and erase rules._

_21\. The juvenile HAS to listen to these rules._

_22\. Peter is not allowed to have any weapons!_

_23\. Don't listen to Peter when he says he knows how to handle said weapons._

_23a. He does NOT know how to handle them._

_24. ~~If Peter is speaking English, it doesn't mean his insulting you.~~_

_25\. If Peter is speaking English, it is more then likely he **is** insulting you._

_26\. If Peter hugs you, that doesn't mean his going to attack._

_27\. Stop making Peter cry._

_27a. You will have to listen to it for next couple hours, and get him to calm down._

_28\. Do NOT tell Yondu you made Peter cry._

_29\. Do NOT let Peter in the vents._

_29a. Tell Yondu if you see him go in._

_30\. Do NOT threaten Peter around Yondu._

_30a. We still haven't found the body of the body of the last guy, and it's starting to smell._

_31\. No one expect for Peter is allowed to use Yondu's weapon and only in emergency's._

_31a. It will not respond to anyone else and will more then likely kill you._

_32. ~~Peter is to young to learn how to gamble.~~  _

_33\. Stop telling the new recruits that Peter's going to eat them in their sleep._

_34\. Stop pretending your going to eat the new recruits Peter!_

_35\. No matter what Peter says, his not going to eat you._

_36\. Just because Peter can fit into the vents and uses this to get around the ship, does NOT mean you can!_

_36a. You will NOT fit._ (This one was circled multiple times).

_37\. Peter's sneeze is NOT a Terran attack, do NOT react like it is._

_38\. Just because Peter sneezed doesn't mean his dying, stop being over dramatic._

_39\. Do NOT make fun of Peter on the anniversary of his mother's death._

_39a. The last guy lost two fingers._

_40\. Do NOT tease Peter when his scared of the storms._

_41\. Peter MUST stay with someone when/IF he leaves the ship._

_42\. DO NOT LOSE PETER!_

_43\. Peter can not wonder off while in the market place._

_44\. You can NOT pretend your going to sell Peter to the highest bidder._

_45\. Just because Peter has asked you to spring him from the hospital DOESN'T mean you listen! His there for a reason!_

_46\. The next person to try to poison Peter will NOT be killed so kindly._

_46a. Your pathetic excuse of I wonder if it works on Terran's doesn't matter._

_*Peter stop telling the new recruits they can fit in the vents! It wasn't funny the first time, it isn't funny the tenth.*_

_47\. Peter is to young to learn how to fly!_

_48\. Just because Peter looks like his going to cry DOESN'T mean you give him what he wants!_

_48a. I don't care if he gave you the 'cute eyes'._

_49\. Peter MUST eat all his dinner._

_50\. Peter is NOT allowed to eat your dinner because you don't like it._

_50a. Or you're trying to see if his stomach is a black hole._

_51\. Peter will occasionally have nightmares and wake up screaming, this DOESN'T mean we're being attacked!_

_52\. Just because Peter wants something DOESN'T mean he gets it!_

_53\. No candy before dinner_

~~_54\. Peter is allowed all the candy he wants._ ~~

_55\. Peter is NOT allowed to add rules to the wall. Rule 53 (no candy before dinner) is still to be followed._

_56\. Do NOT make Peter scream._

_56a. Half of us still can't hear!_

_57\. Do NOT start a prank war with Peter!_

_57a. That kid won't stop until your crying or dead! Doesn't matter if you try to call a truce._

_58\. Do NOT try and force Peter to leave the kitchen._

_58a. Cook likes him and has chopped off someones hand for this._

_59\. Do NOT try and force Peter to leave the med bay, unless someone is need of surgery._

_59a. Doc likes him._

_60\. Stop trying to get Peter to look at your injuries. He is NOT a doctor! Doesn't matter that Doc is teaching him some stuff._

_61\. Yes Peter is learning how to do first aid in the field, doesn't make him a doctor._

_62\. Yes Peter is learning how to cook, NO he will NOT be making you anything._

_63\. Do NOT use Peter as bait._

_64. ~~Just because Peter is learning Centaurian DOESN'T mean his insulting you.~~_

_65\. Most of the time if Yondu isn't around and Peter is speaking Centaurian, he WILL be insulting you._

_66\. Just because Peter is whistling doesn't mean his speaking Centaurian and is insulting you._

_67\. Peter stop whistling!_

_68\. No you can NOT sell Peter to the Collector!_

_68a. I don't care how many units, his givin' you ain't selling the kid!_

_69\. Do NOT call Yondu, Papa Yondu._

_70\. Peter stop trying to make the new recruits do as you said!_

_71\. Peter is allowed to practice pick pocketing so long as someone is close by._

_72\. DO NOT TELL PETER HORROR STORIES!_

_72a. You will be staying up all night with him._

_73\. DO NOT LET PETER TRY POISONOUS FOOD IN THE MARKET!_

_74\. Peter can eat whatever he wants from the market and kitchen, all the food that would kill us hasn't killed him yet._

_75\. The game "What can't Quill eat" is now cancelled, his still a Terran and CAN die._

_76\. Next person who feeds Peter strange food that could kill him, is dead._

_77\. Peter is not allowed to accept from anyone EXCEPT from Yondu and Cook._

_78\. Peter CAN'T eat RAW meat!_

_78a. Whoever gave Peter raw meat is cleaning up the mess!_

_79\. Peter STOP trying to get the crew to eat Terran food! Half of that shit is poisonous._

_80\. Pete's afraid of the stuff that won't hurt him and not afraid of the stuff that will. Stop letting him handle explosives and telling him that there's monsters under his bunk!_

_81\. NO TAKING THE MUSIC_

_81a. **HE WILL BITE.**_

_82\. NO TAKING ANYTHING OF PETER'S_

_82a. His already bitten 12 members of the crew._

_83. ~~Peter is not allowed to cross out rules~~_

_83a. Yes he can._

_83b. NO, he can't!_

_83c. PETER IS NOT ALLOWED TO CROSS OUT RULES_

_83d. YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!_

_84\. Peter is to be kept AWAY from the Collector!_

_85\. Peter is not allowed to sing without his translator on._

_85a. See the video of him putting everyone asleep on the bridge, when he turned it off._

_86\. Peter is NOT allowed to pretend to be a lost kid and go to a Nova Corps officer for help, no matter how mad he is at us!_

_87\. Peter is NOT allowed to get arrested._

_88\. Stop getting Peter to do the 'I'm lost, and need help' routine on Nova Corps officers to steal stuff from them. They WILL catch on sooner or later, they are NOT as dumb as you seem to think._

_89\. Peter is no longer allowed paint._

_90\. Peter is also no longer allowed near any of the M-ships, until we figure out how to get the paint off._

_91\. NO sedating Peter then_ _shaving his hair off, painting him blue, and putting a fake fin on his head. Also Yondu would like to have a word with the crew._

_92\. Peter is a teenager, that doesn't mean you have to treat him like a baby._

_93\. Peter is able to get things for himself now STOP acting like he can't._

_94\. Just because Peter is learning how to fly a M-ship DOESN'T mean ten other ships half to follow behind him. Yondu has it under control._

_95\. STOP encouraging Peter to have sex with someone! He is still counted as child on Terran._

_96\. DON'T hide Peter's jacket, that is his and his wanting to test out his newly built plasma gun._

_97\. STOP daring Peter to go into space with his mask on, jacket on alongside rocket boots and having him pretend to be died. It wasn't funny the first time you almost gave the older crew members a heart attack, it isn't funny now!_

_98\. Peter is no longer allowed to pretend his dead._

_99\. Peter is no longer allowed to play Terran games with enemies, everyone is NOT over Russian Roulette._

_100\. Peter is no longer allowed to sneak off the ship during port and go on a two month long 'vacation'  without telling anyone._

_101\. Peter is no longer allowed to make friends outside the Ravagers._

_101a. See fork scar on Peter's side._

_102\. Peter is ~~NO longer~~ allowed to get drunk without anyone close by. We  did ~~NOT~~ need the gold crown he stole, alongside the princess that was attached to it!_

_103\. Do NOT encourage Peter to steal things while drunk._

_104. Stop trying to turn Peter's translator off. He can understand you without it and WILL hurt you._

_105\. You can NOT follow Peter on solo missions._

_106\. You can NOT kidnap Peter._

_107\. You can NOT kill the Guardians of the Galaxy, just because they have Peter._

_108\. STOP making plans to kidnap Peter._

"That-that is a long list." Rocket commented after he was finished reading.

"That ain't all of it." Yondu's voice reached their ears and they turned to see him and Peter walking towards them."Course when we were attacked and that wall was destroyed we wrote down all we could remember. We were closing on 300 by the time this idiot left." 

"Pft. I wasn't _that_ bad, we were around 250."

"Whose wall of rules is this?"

"Technically mine, since I had to follow like _all_ of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF I WROTE ONE TWICE PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT!
> 
> Also this was fun to write, and made me laugh.


	2. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter promised his team he'd be right behind them as he shoved them out of danger and onto the ship ahead of him. 
> 
> Peter lied.
> 
> http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=1036558#t1036558

He hurt. Everything hurt, from his toes to his nose. Peter shook his head though ignoring the pain that came from that and shoved his friends forward towards the ship. Gamora was leaning against Drax, who was also leaning slightly against her. They were keeping each other up, while Rocket carried a small Groot, who was going to have to be replanted again. Half of Rocket's fur was burnt, with large bald patches, alongside bleeding cuts. Peter let out a soft curse that he had learned from Yondu and realized quickly that not all of them were going to make it to the ship.

Turning around he fired off shots, barley glancing at Rocket who yelled "Quill! Come on we've got to go!" 

"Get to the ship! I'll catch up with you."

"Quill come on!" Gamoar shouted from where she and Drax had stopped, the ship in their sight, none accepting or even thinking about what Peter had already accepted and thought. "Do you trust me?" Peter suddenly yelled as he went to activate his mask.

"What kind of question is that?" Rocket snapped.

"Just answer it."

"Yes, we trust you. Happy?"

"Yeah. Now trust me when I say I'll be their in a minute just let me create a small distraction okay?" Peter said and watched as Gamora nodded before grabbing Drax and leading the way back to the ship. He turned around ducking behind a rock and firing at the aliens chasing them. He glanced back and watched as they struggled into the ship, and knew that even if he made it to the ship, they wouldn't lift off in time to live. Turning his walkman on, he started listening to _Ohh child_ , while bringing out a small machine that would start and send the ship away at a password that only he knew.

Peter brought it to his lips before saying "Meredith Quill." He listened as the ship responded in seconds, turning on before starting to lift off. 

"You lied Quill!" Gamora screamed into her comm.

"Yes, yes I did. Don't you know Gamora? Never trust a Ravenger we lie." Peter said the last part as he fired once, twice, before feeling pain erupt through his body. The soil of the ground under him felt wet, cold, and warm at the same time. _Ohh child_  started to sound fainter and fainter, and he found it harder to breath for a couple minutes, before closing his eyes and found the lure of sleep settle on him. "Peter take my hand." The soft voice of his mother reached his ears and he turned to see her standing up, looking like she never had cancer and died.

Peter reached forward without any hesitation this time and curled his fingers in her's. "Hi mom." Peter whispered softly, not noticing tears starting to slowly fall on his face.

"Hi my little Star-lord." She answered and reached a hand up to gently place against his face. "Are you ready for a new adventure?"

"If you're leading, I'll follow." Peter answered and found himself glancing back once to see his team screaming and crying, but then smiled softly and followed after his mother.

* * *

Peter's body would be found by the Nova Corps and other Guardian's three days later, half his side missing, and having blood out in minutes. Getting torn into by plasma guns did that to a body it seemed. Awesome Mix Vol 1 would still be playing, headphones on his ears, gun in hand, his mask on. A statue would be built on Xander and placed in the park for everyone to see. His body would be travelling back to Earth, where a man named Nick Fury and his Avengers would be waiting to help bury him alongside his mother.

His relatives would be called, only a couple would come. None really believing that he had been alive all these years except for his grandfather who never stopped believing, and hoping.


	3. File Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched the 2nd Guardians of the Galaxy, and I laughed, I cried, it was amazing.

Peter would never admit it, but every time he and the other Guardians came to Xander he always thought he was going to get arrested. It might have something to do with the fact that they may or may not have a large amount of stolen things hidden away inside his ship. Well the Milano does at least, they still needed to go back to Berhert and grab her. Updating the Nova Corps was just a tiny bit more important though, well at least that was what Gamora said anyways. 

As soon as Gamora wasn't looking though, Peter disappeared and made his way towards the archives, he needed to update his file. It was easy to get pass corps members without them saying anything to him, he really wasn't in the mood. Truthfully he wasn't in the mood to be around anyone at the moment, least of all Nova Corps members. Ducking into the office he looked at the female Xandarian typing away at her computer.

"Hey." Peter hummed as he stopped in front of her desk, one finger running circles around his new Zune, as if to remember who gave it to him and why he was here. The typing stopped and the woman looked up at him before saying "Can I help you?"

"I need to update my file." Peter told her, trying to hide the tiredness in his voice, and as soon as he got back to the Milano, he might just sleep for a few days.

"Files, can not be touched unless you have permission from a higher up."

"Look" Peter began "I'm Peter Quill, you know Starlord? I've saved the universe  _twice_ , I've saved this planet, your home  _twice_ , so please just let me update this." Peter was half leaning on her desk now, and staring at her with eyes that begged to just let him do this. She stays silent for a long moment and just stares before sighing and typing at her computer, then turning it around for him to see his file, ready to be updated. "Just this once, as a thank you for saving my home."

"Thanks." Peter mumbled and barley saw her nod as he first clicked on it and started typing in one space then going down it and editing something else. "Alright I'm done." Peter couldn't help, but feel slightly lighter as he took a step back and then quickly left as she looked over the file.

_Name: Peter Jason Quill_

_Age: 37_

_Species: Human/Celestial Hybrid_

_Mother: Meredith Quill (Human; Earth; Deceased)_

_Father (Blood related): Ego (Celestial; Ego Planet; Deceased)_

_Dad: Yondu Udonta(Centaurian; Proxima Centauri; Deceased)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually sure where Yondu was born, but I decided on this sooo yeah..
> 
>  
> 
> The ending of GOTG2 hurts more then I thought it would, and I mean it was AMAZING, but I also it was really painful.


	4. Evil Guardians AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this, guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=124942  
> it already has an AMAZING fill (go read it!!!), but I wanted to put my own little twist onto it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this has 'hints' of Ronan/Peter Quill and I may put that in the tags, thoughts?
> 
> Also SOME THINGS to know before reading!!!!
> 
> Ronan the Accuser the only one who has been capable to go head to head against the Guardians of the Galaxy and live. He works with the Nova Corps for the Kree empire, and is mostly their personal bounty hunter to go after dangerous criminals that the Nova Corps has difficulties with, only 5 have every gotten away from him.
> 
> Star-Lord the leader of the Guardians, no one knows his real name, but rumors have been said he use to be a Ravager, part of Yondu's clan until the Nova Corps wiped them out. His sworn revenge on the Nova Corps, and has gained his own 'crew' to get his own and their own revenge.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO the Nova Corps use to be very, VERY corrupted before the Nova Prime we know changed it, back to what it was BEFORE the corruption.

Ronan stood half leaning into his large hammer staring at the screen, trying and slowly failing with wrapping his head around what he was seeing. The other Nova Corps members including Nova Prime had looks of horror, unease, and some fear. "Are we sure this footage is real?" Nova Prime finally asked and glanced at Ronan, who kept the sneer from his face for her even  _thinking_ he would give them wrong information. Though to be fair, he wished he had brought false information.

Dey didn't say anything just typed on his computer to bring up five files while Saal said "I'm afraid so ma'am it seems, that these five have found each other and are now working together." Nova Prime closed her eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath, the top five most wanted on the Nova Corps list had found each other and had formed a team. Dey enlarged the image before bringing up five files each side by side with each other.

"First we have B9P13, a genetically enhanced creature that was taken to the planet Halfworld for testing. It seems we missed one when we raided. He doesn't talk much, but when he does it's mostly to translate, we know his good with his hands if the fact that his broken out of 23 prisons, and has been known to make bombs and other weapons out of anything." Officer Dey says before flicking the picture and file of B9P13 and replacing it with a large tree like being.

"This is Groot, a Flora Colossus."

"Aren't Flora Colossus's suppose to be gentle?" Nova Prime asked.

"Not this one." Dey tells her. "Groot as his called, is wanted for over 30 degrees of murder, 50 degrees of assault, breaking out of 15 prisons, and he use to be a bounty hunter alongside B9P13. Him and B9P13 met up at some point, we don't know how, and started working together." Dey flicked on a picture of Groot roaring, branches going out and into Nova Corps members, while sitting on his shoulder with a large gun sat B9P13. "Both hate the Nova Corps, though the reason why is unknown."

Ronan shifted the scar on his left side itching at the memoir of a tree branch being shoved in a few months ago popped in his mind. It was one of the few times he didn't catch the criminal he was sent after. He narrowed his eyes deciding that he was going to have to catch and destroy the tree for that alongside put the rodent in a cage. A picture of a large man with blue, grey skin, and red markings all over it appeared next, he was holding two large knives and shoving them into a Corps members body while laughing loudly.

The scar on Ronan's left shoulder were it had almost been chopped off itched as he remembered going face to face with the man. "Destroyer." Ronan's voice rumbled slightly, and ignored the way some of the Nova members glanced at him, each remembering how this was also one of the few people who had managed to get away from Ronan. Though the Destroyer now had a scar on his left side from Ronan's own knife.

"Uh, yeah." Dey said as he brought up the rest of the Destroyer's file. "Not much is known about him, but his called the 'Destroyer' we've heard that he'll also answer to Drax or Des, but only one person had called him that." Dey told them as he flicked a few more pictures up on the screen of the Destroyer killing people, although one is of him standing covered in blood, a large smile on his face, corps members laying dead around him. "Species unknown, but we’ve been able to confirm that his from a tribe-like planet that most likely haven't really left there planet yet. We think he was once a slave, or at the very least a cage fighter.

"His wanted on over 30 planets for mass murder, a lot of which are Nova Corps members, we haven't figured out  _why_ his going after Corps members, but if someone attacks him, they die. Since umm his joined up with the other members of this... 'group', his been leaving more people alive." Dey explained. "That's actually how we know he joined up with the others."

Ronan didn't bother holding in the growl that rumbled in his throat as a green skinned woman appeared on the screen, a deadly smirk on her face. The Corps members that were closes to him slowly edged away, the long scar that went from his right shoulder to the middle of his chest ached with an old pain. She had been the first who had gotten away, and that was only because she had pretended to  _beg_ for his help to get away from Thanos. It had been a trick to give her sister Nebula to get what they were there for and leave. As soon as her sister had given her the all clear she had swung her sword straight at him going for the kill. It was only his fast reflexes that he survived.

"Gamora." Dey said slowly watching Ronan to, his shoulders tense, before relaxing when Ronan stopped growling. Clearing his throat Dey continued "Last of the  Zehoberi, and one of Thanos’ children. Rumors are that she was one of his favorite, I'm sure you all know how Thanos finds his children and what he does to them." Dey stated as he flicked a few pictures of a much younger Gamora fighting against a red skinned girl, and killing her by beating her to death. "Not many survived the brutal training Thanos puts them through, but she did.

"Gamora, and her sister Nebula had been borrowed to a third party, were if the information we were given was right, would have been a large scale attack on Xander. That never happened though." Dey said and brought up a picture of Nebula's broken body, her limbs ripped off, her head split in half. "We believe that something happened and made the sisters fight, and Gamora came out the winner before leaving Thanos for good. The third party is believed to have also been killed.

"Do we know what that something was?" Nova Prime asked.

"Maybe." Dey answered and winced slightly at the stare he was given. "We believe that 'something' was rather a 'someone." With that being said he brought up the last file, the first picture enlarged to show a man standing tall with a silver face that had red glowering eyes, a long red coat that went to his feet, the Ravager symbol over his heart, and a blaster in hand that was letting out a stream of fire straight into a tied up group of people. "This is Star-Lord."

Coughs filled the room as members tried not to laugh, while Ronan's face went stone like, as he stared at the picture. "As stupid as it sounds, his name is enough to send criminals running in the other direction." Dey explained. "Most won't even talk about him, and those that do usually end up dead rather quickly. He doesn't want his secrets out."

"Then what  _do_ we know?" Nova Prime asked.

"Truthfully?" Dey half asked and watched as she nodded "Basically nothing." At the stares he shifted before saying "Star-Lord is possible the most dangerous of the whole group, and that's half because his the leader and has brought them all together, and half because we know next to nothing about him except his wanted for 50 counts of thief, though I'm sure there's more that we don't know about, over 40 counts of murder, though again there's probably more we don't know about, 6 counts of jail breaks, assault chargers, seducing a few queens and then stealing their crowns, and more. His got the biggest rap sheet of all because he doesn't  _care_. He  _wants_ are attention." Dey explained.

"He only introduces himself as Star-Lord, no real name, no age, no  _species,_ though there are rumors that his Xanderian. The only thing we have is the reason he hates the Nova Corps so much." Dey tells them and watches as he catches everyone's attention more at that. Dey won't meet Prime's eyes as he taps the computer and the image of Yondu pops up, a few groans came up as they remembered what happened to him and his crew. "What we have is his the _last_ reminding member of Yondu's, Ravanger clan, that-that the last Nova Prime had wiped out. Star-Lord's sworn revenge by destroying the whole Nova Corps."

"Let me understand this." Saal said slowly "The reason we have five of the most wanted criminals in galaxy's after us are because of the old Prime?"

"Yep."

"Perfect."

"We believe that he found the bodies of his crew members, after they were killed and has decided we all will die. It's also been rumored that he was the one who killed the last Nova Prime, though there isn't an evidence to confirm this theory." Dey explained and showed more pictures of Star-Lord, the ones that stood out were the one were Star-Lord had an arm looped around Gamora's shoulder, another holding a much smaller Groot while burning a few people alive and with B9P13 sitting on his shoulder while hissing. The next picture showed him being thrown over the Destroyer's shoulder, and firing his gun, a beam of ice flying at the people who were chasing them. The last is a picture of Star-Lord leaning against a wall, flipping his element blaster around, and watching as his team goes on a murder spree.

"Do we know if he has any weakness?" Ronan found himself asking while pretending that he hadn't ran into Star-Lord before, and flirted with him or how Star-Lord had told him without a hint of embarrassment that he would love to have sex with him, because his never been with an Accuser before, Nova Corps or not. Dey glanced at him then shook his head no. "Truthfully besides his rap sheet, and the fact that he was part of Yondu's clan, we know next to nothing."

"Weapons?" Saal asked.

"A regular blaster, an element blaster of unknown origins, rocket boots that he uses to not only fly in space, but also to kick and blast people with them. We know he was a blue and orange M-ship, of Ravager make, and we believe that his been using Yondu's main weapon, an arrow that is  _suppose_ to only work for Centaurians, but we think his figured out how to work it." A picture showed of a corpse with burn marks and two arrow marks on each hand.

"Do we have any idea on  _how_ he made his 'team'? Saal asked, while feeling a headache start.

"Umm they like to be called the 'Guardians of the Galaxy." Dey slowly gave them, then winced at the looks that he was given.

"What idiot gave them  _that_ name?" Saal half demanded.

"Star-Lord?" Dey slowly mumbled "We uhh believe that he uhh found it 'cool' and has been using it during their killing sprees."

"Do we have any idea what they want?" Nova Prime asked slowly, already dreading the answer.

"Something called the 'Infinity Stones?" Dey replied the confusion at the name was clear, while Nova Prime want very pale, and gripped the console with one hand. She placed a hand against her face for a moment and whispered "Dear god, we can not allow them to get even  _one_."

"What are they?"

"Something so powerful they could not only destroy Xander, but the the  _whole_ universe." She replied.

* * *

"How'd it go?" The cool, yet calm voice asked, and it took everything in Dey not to jump in fright. He slowly took a breath, while turning the light on before turning and seeing the one and only Star-Lord sitting in his favorite chair, a leg lazily thrown over the other, an elbow on the armrest, the famous 'Yondu's arrow' resting in his other palm, as he played with it. An odd rectangle box sat on his thigh, with headphones wrapping around his neck, his silver and red eyed face made Dey's skin itch just looking at it.

"They're panicking, and making plans to find and take all the infinity stones for safe keeping." Dey answered. He watched as Star-Lord tilted his head for a moment and just stared at Dey before slowly making a humming noise that Dey had learned meant he was pleased, and watched as the man stood. Dey watched as the man placed the arrow back in its holster before walking pass him, not even seeming to think that Dey was a threat to him. He paused for a moment though and stared at the picture of Dey's wife and daughter, before making another noise in his throat that Dey didn't understand before he walked towards the door.

"Good job." Star-Lord hummed before opening the door and going to leave.

"Wait!" Dey half cried before he could stop himself and watched as Star-Lord stopped and watched as he slowly tilted his head showing that he was listening. "Did.. Did he suffer?" Dey asked, and watched as Star-Lord half turned, red eyes and silver face giving nothing away, before it was just one tiny nod, and then he was gone and Dey was alone. Dey stood there for a moment longer before turning towards the picture that Star-Lord had touched and slowly picked it up, hands shaking.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Dey whispered to it as he felt his legs give out and fell to his knees, large tears sliding down his face. "If I had been there, this would't be happening." If he was there they wouldn't be dead, or maybe he would also be dead. If he was there he wouldn't be betraying the corps, but they had betrayed him first with allowing his family to die. Star-Lord had given him his revenge and all he asked was for information about those stupid stones.

Dey hoped that he wouldn't regret this more then he already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't see that as the ending!
> 
> I may do a few one-shots about this universe or maybe a small story?? I'm not to sure yet.


	5. Peter's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glitch in the Milano accidentally sends a video of Peter's will to Yondu. He doesn't know this until the Ravagers are at Nova Corps doors demanding Peter's body to give him a Ravager's funeral.
> 
> Kind of based on this: guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=720654

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I back? I have no idea, but here's this for now. Also I wrote most of this on my phone, so sorry for any errors.

"Cap'n!" Kraglin called catching Yondu's attention who had been staring at the stupid troll doll, that Peter loved so much. "Quill's sent you a message."

"He except me to read it?" Yondu questioned.

"Probably, that's why he sent it." Kraglin answered and looked back to see Yondu nod and wave his hand, to get him to start playing the message.

* * *

Peter appears on the screen, sitting in one of the pilot chairs, but completely dark around him, acting as the night shift lights. There's a healing scratch on his cheek, and his arm has a cast on it. He leans back in the chair, not saying anything for a moment, before letting out a breath of air and starting with "I know we aren't on the best of terms right now Yondu, and I know that you probably want my head for the whole orb stunt." He uses his unbroken arm to help him shift around in the chair.

"I uh... Man I don't even know why I'm makin' this. You probably won't even watch it. But whatever." He waved his hand around before saying "So! If you're receiving this message then I'm dead." Peter's tongue flicked out as he licked his lips, while chocking and cries of outrage filled the Elector. "I know, I know. What do you mean ya dead boy? Do ya know how many units ya owe me?" Peter whisper yelled in his best Yondu voice.

He laughed as he stopped and rolled his shoulders before saying "This is my whole will thing, the Nova Corps will also be getting a copy, so you can't cheat and grab some other shit of mine got it?" Peter held up a finger at the camera before continuing "If I'm dead and any other member of the Guardians is alive, they get the _Milano_." Peter gently pats the chair before saying "Just don't let Rocket make anymore bombs out of her okay? He tried to make the whole ship into a bomb a few weeks ago! We live here dude, does he _want_ to blow us up?

"Uhh _anyways_  Yondu, you get all my little knick-knacks that I've picked up, alongside  _both_ of my mixtapes and Walkman. On that thought, I had a whole other mix tape this whole time and only found out a few months ago! It's called Awesome Mix Vol 2, I'll send it to you at the end of this. It's pretty great, my mom had great taste in music, much better then your own." Peter teased, while grinning, he shifted around again as if it hurt to lean towards his right side.

"But lets start with how my day went and how it became the reason I'm making this video." Peter leaned backwards and propped his feet up onto the dash in front of him. "Nova Corps sent us on a mission, that paid pretty well. We needed to break into an abounded castle, and retrieve some old Nova Corps armor. No big deal right?" Peter asked and rolled his head back "Well _apparently_ it wasn't as abounded as we thought assholes decided to move in and keep everything for themselves, including the Nova Corps stuff.

"A fight broke out, and we won, or I wouldn't be talking to you. During the fight though... I got trapped and lets just say my head almost got crushed inward. If it wasn't for the fact I always wear my helmet, I would be dead or close enough." Peter tapped his fingers against his skull as if to show where it would have begun to be crushed inworldly. "My ribs got broken a bit, still hurts to lean on my right side, but the pain meds I got are pretty nice. I should be sleeping right now, by the way, not making this."

"Okay, next thing. I have a _lot_ of units stored away in like three different bank accounts, under three different bank accounts. I'm not saying it's enough to pay ya back for the whole orb thing, but it might make a dent. You only get one though, as long as someone in the guardians is alive. You do _not_ get to kill them for the money though, you blue bastard."

Peter turned to look at a screen off camera before coming back in view and muttering "Groot had a nightmare again, Rocket's with him." Before grinning and saying "Right okay so, everyone can jus fight over everything else, buuuut this next thing may be asking a little much from all of you." Rubbing at his hair and back of his neck, Peter looks at the camera sheepishly before saying "Can you give me a Ravager funeral? I know I don't have the right to it anymore, but a part of me is always gonna be that little kid trying to be the best Ravager in the world."

Peter gives one more sigh before giving the camera a small smile and saying "Look, I've got to go. Big day tomorrow and all, so I'm just gonna say this now and not worry about regretting it, since I'll be dead and trying to haunt in the afterlife. Yondu, thank you. Thank you for being here when I'm in trouble, thank you for not eating me, for teaching me all the skills I've needed throughout the years, alongside some I didn't need. Thank you Yondu for being like a father to me, even if I'm never going to tell you while I'm alive. I see you as my dad you, blueberry.

"And thank you the rest of you Ravagers for being my family. I hope that in maybe the next life or the afterlife I can tel you that to your face. This is Star-lord signing off for the last time. Good bye."

With that said, Peter leaned forward and turned the camera off, leaving the Ravagers to the silence of their ship and realize that Peter isn't messing around. "Cap'n?" Kraglin asked as he turned and saw that Yondu had a look of shock on his face at Peter called him his father.

No one else said anything else as they stared at the screen, before finally someone asked "Captain, are we gonna do as Quill asked?"

Yondu didn't answer for a moment, just stared at the screen. His mind and heart slowly clicking that his boy was _gone_ , and he didn't know how or why. His boy who was stupid, reckless, obsessed with that damn Terran music, who barely slept for two weeks, when that Walkman of his died. Peter who cried in relief and happiness when Yondu made sure it would never die again. Peter who use to tell Yondu all his nightmares and how he knew Yondu would keep them away. Who learned how to fight, steal, cheat and so much more. That little Terran who made Yondu's heart swirl with pride at times.

Yondu slide his tongue against his teeth before saying "We're gonna honor Quill's last wish. We're gonna give him the best damn funeral that we can. Him and all his team to." Yondu ignored the cheer that his words gave as he tried to hold in the fact his heart was dying from being called the boy's dad, only after he died. Peter would be given one of the best funerals ever, even if he had to kill a few people to do it. "Plot a course to Nova Corps." 

* * *

"Rocket! What the hell did that last do to my ship!?" Peter yelled as everything started to spark before dying and every system went dead. 

"I don't know Quill! Maybe it fried all of our systems!" Rocket yelled back, as he worked to get everything back up and running. 

"Well we're not going anywhere, anytime soon." Peter muttered as he sagged back into his chair, Groot trying to climb up the side by himself. Sighing, Peter stuck out his leg and allowed Groot to use it as a ladder. "I am Groot?" A tiny hand pressed against his own.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired of my ship getting close to blown up, used as a bartering ram, or made into a bomb." Peter told him, while gently patting Groot's tiny head. "Who knows what that blast did to her systems, I just hope nothing got erased or worse."

* * *

"What do ya mean, ya don't have Quill'a body!?" Yondu snapped at the Nova Corps member, all of his Ravages in their own M-ships. Each ready to attack if needed. The Nova Corps were gathered in their own ships, ready to defend and attack if the Ravagers attacked. "What I mean is, that we did not even know that Peter Quill is dead." The Corps man on the screen stated to Yondu looking more angry by the minute.

* * *

"What the hell." Peter stated as the Milano slowly came down towards Xandar, only to find both the Nova Corps and the Ravages looking like they're about to go to war against each other. "Dunno Quill, but it looks as if they're about to go to war."

"Of course they are." Peter deadpanned, before sighing and saying "Can you open a line up and get me in on their conversation?"

"Are you sure that is best?" Gamora asked.

"Well I don't have another plan that stops them from ripping each other apart. Do you?" Peter asked and received no answer, as Rocket brought the line up and they listened as Yondu yelled "We want Quill's body now!"

"And I'm telling you, we don't have it!" Another person yelled back.

Peter glanced at Gamora confused before Peter yelling "Why do you want my body!?"

Silence ran through the line before two yells of "Peter!" And "Quill!" Answered him.

"Yeah, it's me. Now why do you want my body?" Peter questioned.

"We got your will message boy. Saying who got what of your things." Yondu answered, trying not to show how relieved he was that Peter was alive and kicking. Peter on the other hand was confused for a moment before understanding slowly dawned on him. Peter winced before quickly saying "Yeah, you weren't suppose to get that. Look the Milano got hit with a blast that fried her systems, and accidentally read that I died. It must have sent it out to you, while it thought I was gone. But hey at least I know you guys still care about me." Peter hummed the next part, a grin on his face.

"Quill what's this about you having multiple bank accounts with a lot of units. Enough to almost pay us back for that orb?" Yondu finally asked after a few silent moments.

"Bank accounts?" Peter asked innocently. "What bank accounts? You know, I think I hear someone calling wanting us for a job. Got to go." Peter quickly cut the line before turning the Milano and gunning it.


End file.
